Unknown To Most
by alice.bingham1
Summary: A new story for you to review and let me know how you think I'm going on it.
1. Chapter 1

New story

Hotch exited his office with a file in hand. As he entered the walkway he called "team conference room now". Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up then they started to move. Each entered the conference room and sat at the round table with JJ next to Rossi next to Morgan then hotch then Reid then Emily and Garcia she had her back to the screen.

"Alright everyone our case starts with-" Hotch was stopped by a knocking at the door.

Everyone looked at the closed door, the person knocked a total of three times then stopped, the shadow of their feet was still there and they appeared to be waiting patiently for someone to give instruction.

Hotch said "come in ".

The door opened and a female with long blonde hair with blue eyes walked in she was wearing a black tailored pants suit with a white shirt and a messenger bag hanging over her shoulder. Hotchner said to everyone this is Kate Giblet she will be our consultant on this case. Hotch motioned to her to have a seat so Kate took the lounge chair that was at the side wall.

Kate just sat there and listened to the rest of the briefing that hotch and the the rest of the team were doing.

The briefing was the team had 5 people that use to belong to cult each victim had left the cult due one reason or another they had to find out that as it was missing from the file notes. Each person had only left the cult with in a short time the longest one was 11 months.

Each person had been strangled with a belt, had been gaged, had ligature marks on their wrist and ankles. Had been beaten, and had cut marks on there arms. Plus all victims had a hessian bag placed over there head.

The victims were from 18 to 40 both genders. All but one was causation .

The briefing was over hotch said wheels up in 30.

He asked Kate if she was ready. She said she just hoped that she could help. Kate had been raised by a family in a cult and it was her father that had got her out. Kate's father had been exiled by the cult when he started to question what they where doing.

Kate's mother had stayed and was a follower til she died. Kate was 15 when this all took cult then tried to get custody of Kate but her father had help and got her. But she was still haunted by her experience with the cult.

Kate had started a new life with her father but it took a lot of adjustment and she had to keep reminding herself not to fall back. Kate had just turned 22 in the last few months.


	2. Chapter 2

5 people 18 to 40 both with belt,tied wrist and ankles,hessian bag over head cut marks on arms and beaten.

On the plane the team were going over the victimology.

Victim no 1 was a male 24 yo Joseph Saddler 5 foot 9. Black short hair ,no facial hair no glasses no tattoo.s not married or engaged. Well built no medical issues, not known to Leo's

Victim no 2 was 24 yo female Katie Latimer 5 foot 3 . Red shoulder length hair plaited. No glasses no tattoos has a scar on lower left leg unknown cause. Unknown if married or not.

Victim no 3 female 23 yo Joana Macca (nee Spicer ) 5 foot 7. Well built. Black hair collar length . Married

Victim no 4 18 yo

Victim no 5 40 yo

While on the plane the team were informed of another 4 missing persons.

Daniel Land , age twenty-four. He had been working at The Inno for eight months before he was reported missing

Andrew elps, age twenty-nine, and he worked at Spalding Hardware for six months before being abducted.

Evan Sands , age twenty-six, who worked at The Diner for two months before he was also abducted.

Manuel Anderson, age twenty-eight, who worked at Physic for four months before being abducted."

Hotch and Rossi agreed they had to find more about these people.

When the plane lands Rossi with JJ will do the first 4 plus the ME ,Derek with Emily do the rest. Kate with me and Reid will go to the station and get set up. We will see you all in around 5 hours. Hotch then said to Garcia over the webcam find everything you can about them. Garcia said give me a thread and I will pull it and see what I can unravel.

Each person then went back to sitting in their seats on the plane and do there own things until the plane pilot told them they were coming into land.


End file.
